


Love Heart

by Animelian



Category: Original (Except for the names)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Sad, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelian/pseuds/Animelian
Summary: The slightly shy Keita Akagi has everything going for him except love... That's until A girl called Yui comes along and changes his whole world. Come and read the funny, sad dramatic and problematic story of a group of friends.





	Love Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first story. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make with the writing, names and pretty much the plot/story overall XD) Please ask if you want me to make a second chapter and tell me anything I can work on. (Be as harsh as you want)
> 
> -Enjoy,Thanks

\-------------------  
Keita Akagi and his friends are outside the girls changing room  
\-------------------

"Dude we are totally gonna see something this time", giggled Kouto Tsuyomi holding his camera.

"I hope so" replied Kei Hata, wearing a sketchy jacket.

"Why do we have to do this" said Keita, trying to hide his face with his hoodie. This was their fourth time trying to get pictures of the girls in the Changing room and, he still didn't understand the point of seeing the girls naked. Well that was a lie, Keita knew "Why" they wanted to see them he just didn't know why Kei and Kouto don't just go and get a Girlfriend.

"You complain now, but later you'll be thanking me" Said Kouto, wiping the lenses of the camera.

"Why did my two friends have to be the two biggest perverts in the entire school" thought Keita. He then said something he immediately regretted.

"Why don't you just go and ask one of the girls out, like maybe Hajime or Rika." The words slipped out of his mouth and created Kouta and Kei to go on about their usual long tedious rant on how "Bad Keita's life was".

"It must be horrible to have girls throw themselves at you." Started Kei sarcastically.

"Ye it must be hard having a body of a god and having almost perfect grades." Said Kouta angrily.

"And being rich is sooooo troublesome for you." Continued Kouta. 

"The only two down sides is that you have shocking eyesight and that your socially awkward. But you don't tell the girls that do you?"

It was true that Keita was all those things, but him being his socially awkward self he still didn't understand them, not completely at least. For one thing he didn't know when someone's being sarcastic or if they just sound weird.

There was a brief silence until a loud booming voice yelled at them. It was the Devil reincarnated, she was all things evil and she was Koutas and Keis worst nightmare... the schools second highest achieving student... Chinatsu Hajime.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" She bellowed completely disregarding the existence of Keita.

"Uh-oh" said both of the deviants in unison as they began to try an sneak away. But sadly it was too late, Hajime had already started to drag them both by the ear to a place. A place were every boy dreaded. The schools infirmary (That's were they went after she beat the hell out of them).

As Keita began to walk over to his next class, he thought to himself, "I guess it's a good thing she didn't notice me" 

It had been a while since Keita got back to class and he was about to leave (It was the only day were he didn't have to help out at the student council) when his Teacher asked him for a favour.

"Keita my star student. Tomorrow we will be a having a new transfer student and I feel my job as a teacher is to give them the best welcome we can, so I'll have you Keita Akagi and Chinatsu Hajime show her around"

"That's if your ok with it"

"U-u-uh sure thing Ms" stuttered Keita, not even looking at her.

"I've already told Chinatsu. Oh and the transfer students a girl Keita"

He then quickly left for he's house. Once he got back, he tucked in his Little brother and his two younger sisters who were twins. Keita then went to bed himself thinking, why he said yes to his teacher. There were many problems arising, one of them being how he was going to talk to the new transfer student. He rarely talked much and when he did speak it was only to his friends, witch consisted of people from the student council,his childhood friends Kouta and Kei and his older sister...Who died a few years ago.

He stayed awake until the very next day...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for the first chapter (I know it's short) Plz give me feedback and be as harsh as you want. Like I said it's my first story. 
> 
> -sorry for the horrible writing you read and I'm also sorry for all the cringe.
> 
> Ps-Thanks


End file.
